<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother of Mine by MaddieMare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649104">Brother of Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMare/pseuds/MaddieMare'>MaddieMare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Gaster Blaster Sans (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMare/pseuds/MaddieMare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Papyrus makes a visit to the woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brother of Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The red convertible cruising through the barren roadway in the thicketed woods turned left onto the dirt road leading further into the isolated woodland. Potholes rocked the car, jolting the driver within, and yet the monster was not deterred, his sockets still fixed on the road ahead. </p><p>The deeper into the woods the skeleton drove, the thinner the road’s path became, bleeding into the forest floor. The vehicle pulls to a stop in a small clearing, encircling trees loom high above obstructing any and all golden rays, ultimately taming the wild grass and weeds that grow in the trivial patch below.  </p><p>Papyrus grabs the backpack seated on the passenger’s seat and steps out. The tall skeleton, with sunken sockets, takes in a deep inhale of the woodland’s natural air. The untouched nature of the soothing silence and the steady, nearly absent breeze reminded him in a way of the pinewood forests the engulfed Snowdin - though the only scent that said pinewood forests would provide was that aesthetically pleasing pinewood smell. </p><p>Moving his hands to his parka jacket’s pockets, Papyrus stepped away from his convertible and trotted on into the forest. </p><p>Birds hiding within the thickets chirp their tunes to their heart’s content and forest bushes in the distance brustle as the local forest creatures move about their day. Sunlight seeps in and vanishes as the tree’s leaves sway back and forth against the silent wind. A chill runs through the skeleton’s spine as a sudden gust of wind rushes through. Fallen leaves and dry sticks are cluttered along the ground, they snap and crinkle under the pressure of his boots. </p><p>The monster comes to the edge of a cliff revealing an impressive view of a towering mountain nearly breaking past the land of clouds. </p><p>Mountain Ebott. Serving as a prison for monsters for over thousands of years. It was only recently that the ancient race has been freed from their underground penitentiary by the eighth fallen child - the angel from above. </p><p>Papyrus couldn’t properly distinguish the multitude of emotions coursing through his bones as he looked on upon the dormant prison. Fear? Comfort? Sentimentality? Joy? </p><p>Needless to say, the natural landmark sure was a sight to behold above ground rather than below. </p><p>The skeleton moved away from the edge and to the faint trail leading to the forest floor below. Now, it wasn’t the safest trail - thick tree trunks protruded from the ground and loose pebbles threatened to trip the skeleton down the cliff’s side - but he managed, at a slow and steady pace, to make it to the forest clearing below. </p><p>Papyrus walked cautiously over towards the newly dug-out burrow embedded within the side of the cliff. The faintest sign of claws at work on the unnatural cave was still evident, meaning the den had a bit of an upgrade the last time the skeleton visited. Within the burrow home itself, scattered about on the dirt floor were outlines of bones and ribs. Some were tainted with a bit of red, others had layers of light fur still attached. None of them looked like the common bones from the blue attacks he was accustomed to. </p><p>The perturbed skeleton turned away from the eerie den, dread rattling his bones. The forrestal region was dead silent, not even the passing birds dared to sing their tunes in the dismal terrain. The eerie autumn wind whistles balefully through the seemingly uninhabited forest, dead crinkled leaves are tossed about as the wind picks up. Clouds move over the beaming sun, dimming the already bleak woodlands into a dreary land of gray. </p><p>Phalanges gripping onto the backpack strap with a bit more stress, Papyrus walks away from the cave’s entrance, the bearing of death and LOVE still evident, making the skeleton’s nonexistent stomach turn. </p><p>He needed to run, his soul screamed, pulsing magic-infused adrenaline through his bones, get out, flee, <em> leave </em>.</p><p>But Papyrus refused the tempting pulse of his soul. No, he wasn’t going to run away. Not this time, not again. He refused. </p><p>The intense rustling of nearby bushes nearly causes the monster to fall down right then and there. </p><p>Taking a step back, Papyrus feels the magic in his soul spur but he makes no move to spawn a ready bone attack. Instead, he stood in a with a ready stance Undyne had taught him in the past, a stance that allowed one ready to both flee and fight in any given moment. </p><p>The stretch of thicket brambles rustles one by one, inching closer towards the skeleton’s position within the clearing. He still can’t see what's dashing towards him. Sweat culminates upon his skull, his hands tremble. </p><p>The anonymous creature reaches the final row of bushes and out flies an elder buck, brawn and sturdy with heavy antlers. It makes a mad dash right past Papyrus before the skeleton can react; if it had not deterred from the skeleton path, Papyrus would be nothing but ground bones. Its hooves dig into the dry earth as it continues its mad run with no pause. The solemn stag bellows a wheezy plea as it tailgates to the thicket ahead. </p><p>That is until it’s finally caught by its pursuing hunter. </p><p>A guttural roar startles Papyrus from his shock, allowing him to evade the four-meter beast pouncing from out of the woods. It charges head-on at the fleeing buck and easily snatches it within its mighty maw, crushing the stag’s bone and spurting out innards and blood in one bite. The buck is dead instantly, iron tainting the air as the stag bleeds out. The creature’s muscles spasm and twitch in the skeletal beast’s hold. It bites down again, a content growl rolls out from its gut as it settles with its successful catch. </p><p>Papyrus stares on with horror etched into his vacant sockets. The beast bids him no mind. Supporting the shredded torso with its clawed paws, it goes for one of the buck’s legs, tearing off muscle and tissue and chugging it down in greedy haste. Its tail happily swings about.</p><p>Papyrus, with much hesitation, takes easy steps towards the dining creature. He freezes when it picks up its head to lap up the layers of hued red caking its jaw with its magically-manifested pseudo tongue. </p><p>Slowly, the skeleton pulls off his backpack as he lowers himself to a crouch just before the beast’s head. Still, it focuses solely on its dinner.  </p><p>“Greetings, Brother…” Sans rebuttals with a brisk growl as he gnaws on the buck’s gummy innards. Papyrus winces, reaching cautiously into his backpack. “It has been some time since I’ve last visited. I see you have been doing well on your own…”</p><p>Sans grabs a hold of the stag’s stomach and gulps it down. Intestinal fluids trickle through his razor fangs which have darkened tremendously into a sickening red. Papyrus gags as more heinous odors fill the vicinity. Finally, the tall skeleton pulls out a container and pries the lid open. The skeletal beast stops amidst his feast, head swerves to the new scent released into the scene. </p><p>“Even like this,” Papyrus musters a wobbly triumphant smile. “You can’t resist the tempting aroma of I, The Great Papyrus’, Famed Spaghetti, can you, Brother? Nyeh heh heh!”</p><p>Sans gets up on all fours. Papyrus can’t help but flinch as his brother approaches. Hulking over him - for once - Sans, with careful intent, studies the container of spaghetti with his glowing cyan eyelights; of which achieved in unsettled Papyrus down to the bone. He sniffs away diligently at the foreign scent, seizing Papyrus in a tense stance as hot air passes against his, lack thereof, skin.</p><p>Sans opens his bloodied maw and out slipped his pseudo tongue. With one swift flick, the pasta is inhaled into the magical gullet of the beast. Sauce smears the edges of the skeleton’s jaw, blending in with the dried coat of blood with pristine accuracy. </p><p>“I knew you’d enjoy it, Brother!” Papyrus beamed as Sans continued to lick his chomps. “My cooking skills have greatly improved during the period of time you’ve… made yourself at home here…” </p><p>The skeleton drops his gaze to the ground. “Dr. Alphys has still yet to come up with any concrete to your condition, Sans,” Papyrus perks up. “But she hasn’t given up yet! She wasn’t the Royal Scientist for nothing, was she, Brother? If she could create such technologically brilliant puzzles and a deadly - albeit rather sexy - human killing robot, well, I believe she can do anything she puts her mind to with enough determination! Such as I have with my spaghetti! Nyeh heh heh!”</p><p>As he rants, Papyrus fails to notice Sans’ shoulders hunching over, jaw agape. </p><p>“I’ll visit you every day, Brother, and bring you a fresh hot plate of spaghetti to eat instead of these poor woodland creatures you’ve been preying upon. That is not okay, Sans! It’s cruel, it’s disgusting, and frankly, I’m greatly disturbed by your sudden predatory behavior!”</p><p>“<em> Ghraaaahhhhh! </em>”</p><p>The tall skeleton twists back around just in time to dodge, but sadly, bare witness to the scene of his monstrous brother retching out his half-digested spaghetti. Some blue magical residue was still remnant on the expulsed heap of pasta. </p><p>“...Brother!” Papyrus squawked after a pregnant pause of shock. </p><p>Sans snaps with a miserable hiss, hacking and gagging whatever remnants of the spaghetti still remained as he trudged back to his captured prey. With his jaw in a tight grip around the buck’s snapped neck, Sans marches over to his den with the bleeding stag dangling in the air. Blood drops to the floor with each step, creating a crimson road of red to the entrance of the beast’s great burrow. </p><p>“S-sans,<em> wait </em>!” The skeleton dropped the plastic container and scurried after his behemoth brother. The beast was tucked away in his cave, tail sticking out from the entrance. The cracking of bone reverberated off the dirt walls. Papyrus had to back away from the cave’s entrance as a threatening growl greeted him. </p><p>The skeleton slumps just beside the den’s opening with a defeated sigh. Hauling off his backpack, Papyrus skimps through the remaining supplies packed within. </p><p>Alphys had told him to bring some of Sans’ personal belongings to him. She said that maybe, just maybe, it might trigger Sans back to his normal state of mind. He brought a few ketchup packets with him, as well as a hot dog packed away in a small container. However, seeing as the Papyrus’ spaghetti didn’t sit quite well with his brother, Papyrus concluded that he wouldn’t be fond of other processed foods. Besides, how was Papyrus supposed to give Sans the ketchup packets if Sans was currently lacking his thumbs? He trusted his brother, yes, but he really didn’t want to risk being too close to Sans’ razor maw. </p><p>And he wasn’t putting down that buck anytime soon. </p><p>Phalanges grazing the edges of two books, Papyrus cringed at yet another nerving snap of bones from the cave. Papyrus pulled out the thinner of the two books, Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny. Sans could practically recite this whole book just after the second week of getting it from the dump. No matter what, Sans always took the time to read him this bedtime story for bedtime every night. It would be nice, Papyrus supplied, for him to read for his brother in return. The sun had gotten lower by this time, so it was technically an appropriate time for a bedtime story.</p><p>“Hang in there, Brother,” Papyrus whispered as Sans sloppily gnawed on the stag’s radius. “It’s going to be already. Your brother, the Great Papyrus, will be by your side, no matter what!” </p><p>Flipping open the book’s cover, Papyrus dives right on into the story. The smacking of Sans’ tongue is merely white noise as the smaller monster reads on with great energy. </p><p>“In the small town of Bunny Burrows lived a little bunny named Fluffy Bunny! Now Fluffy Bunny was a very sneaky bunny - and very secretive too - when it came to Bunny Burrows yearly hide and seek competition! No one could best Fluffy Bunny, he was just too good with his sneaky and secret ways! Come along! We need your help to find the sneaky Fluffy Bunny and his secret hiding spots!”   </p><p>Papyrus, too drawn into the story, doesn’t notice the shuffling from within the den. The tail slips in, and out pops the tip of the beast’s bloodied snout. But no powerful eyelights of cyan illuminate the darkened forest. Soft snores fill the forest clearing, the placid form of Sans’ still body rises in a rhythmic motion. The tip of Sans muzzle inches ever so slightly towards the narrating skeleton. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m a big fan of Gaster Blaster Sans stories, but usually, those stories have Sans with his mind intact. But when he does go feral in the few rare stories I’ve read, it gets resolved rather quickly. But not this time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>